1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to network communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks provide communications using directional destination-specific addresses such as e-mail, for example. A party sends a message to a particular destination in the network and the message is routed through the network to the specified destination address. Additional flexibility is provided by multicast and broadcast capabilities where a message may be destined to multiple addresses or simply made available to be received at any address. On the Internet, bulletin boards act much like broadcasting in that messages are destined to the bulletin board address and become information that is made available to any party who accesses the bulletin board. However, available network communication technology such as described above do not provide support for a party to send a message without a destination address but hopes to find another party or a message of another party who shares a common area of interest. Thus, new technology is needed to provide such a communication scheme.